One PIece: Red Version
by TheGreenHero
Summary: I know the idea for a Poke-Poke no mi is probably used and a lot but i hope my rendition is different, This story is about Jay who has a chance encounter and is now given the opportunity of great adventure on the high seas, but how will the Mugiwara crew adapt to this new member also Poke Poke no mi so you know things are gonna get crazy. Set Sail! (yea i suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Before SMILE and SAD, there was something else. Something more mystical, more mysterious... a manufactured devil fruit created by the brilliant mind of navy scientist Vegapunk. Having the ancient DNA of a creature named Mew, this scientist was now able to manufacture man made zoan-type devil fruits. However instead of the usual zoan-type fruits transformed the user into creatures Vegapunk dubbed as Pokemon. Vegapunk created many fruits each one surprisingly different than the original bringing forth many different forms and creatures. Hundreds of fruits were created before the DNA of the ancestor Pokemon became corrupted, and then unusable. Still there were many questions, 'What was mew?' 'Where did it come from?' 'And why is each fruit made from his DNA different?' The Navy however deemed that the fruits now called Poke-Poke fruit unreliable decided to lock them away however since they were a large number of them it was hard to keep track of all the fruits. Shady members of the Navy sold or chose to ate what was there. Over half of all the fruits was gone, either eaten or sold. Now one fruit has made its way to one boy who would in turn go on what would be a grand adventure. This boy's name was Jay.

Jay had heard of devil fruits long ago but wrote them off saying that 'they don't exist' ,or 'if they did exists I wouldn't get one so why does it matter?'. Jay was a 15 year old boy with brown eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair, you just want to ruffle. His island was always secluded so his clothes weren't much but he wears a white shirt with black jeans that seemed to be a little baggy. Jay was from a small village in the east blue, seemingly separated from the world. The Fire isle hadn't seen visitors in years and knew very little about the world, therefore was stuck in old times. They still practice the rituals and customs of old. They worship a fire god named 'Charizard' claiming that he brought the sun. However that was their natural response upon seeing the awesome beast as it appeared in its skies those many years ago. However unknown to the villagers at the time it was none other than the Legendary Pirate Red, who sailed under Gold Roger, the Pirate King, and the known user of the Char-Char fruit. He had fled to The Fire Isle after the assassination of Roger. Red hid in the islands on top a mountain seemingly waiting for something. One day the mountain at the center of the island erupted, revealing itself as a volcano, and spewed molten rock over the isles, This caused the people to weep saying that they're god had forsaken them. The awoken volcano stayed active for many years, having been marked by the villagers as holy ground, forbidding anyone entry to it. However a red beacon of light shown from the center of the volcano, even in broad day light one can see the red pillar of what seemed to be dancing flames emitting from the center of the volcano. This was a story Jay had heard many times, but always remained skeptical. He doubted that the 'Fire god' existed and if there was explanation for it, it was devil fruit but Jay didn't believe that either. Jay knew however that if he wanted to know the truth that he would have to venture into the now named Desolate Mountain to see what the source of light really was. He was determined to know the answer and took this determination straight to the base of the mountain.

Before entering the mountain cave entrance he felt a strong energy, and heat hit him. Jay quickly wrote this off as adrenaline and nerves mixing badly, but why was he nervous? Traveling deeper in, Jay could feel a pull bringing him deeper into the core of the mountain, he got uneasy. He felt his stomach turn at the pressure of the aura present, the deeper in he went the darkness of the cave seemed to engulf him. The stones began to appear as thought they were melting and it got harder to breathe. Eventually he came upon the clearing. Magma seemed to emerge from the walls as its bright red lit the room. 'The magma?' Jay thought 'is that what the light is?'. As he went in closer a man was standing in the clearing and stared Jay down. The man wore a red and white cap over his black hair, matched with his red and white open jacket letting his black t-shirt show. The man's stare was heavy Jay felt his knees buckle under the pressure.

"W-Who are... you?" Jay asked mortified

"..." was all the man gave him back. The man then proceeded to walk towards him the stone seemed to melt at every step. Jay didn't know what to do, he was to frightened to move, the Man's blank stare seemingly immobilized him. Jay managed to stand but before saying or doing anything the man's face was level with his. Its as if his eyes were fire itself as the intense gaze stabbed into Jay's very being. The Man lifted his hand towards Jay as he meant to give him something. Jay flinched as he thought the Man meant to strike him, however he did not. Jay's hand had went up to shake his for he didn't know what else to do, his hand shook the whole distance.

"I-I'm... Jay." He introduced.

"Red..." it was the only thing he said. Upon grabbing Red's hand, Red had spontaneously combusted the source of which fire seemed to be anchored in his palm. Jays hand felt as it was in the center of a raging inferno, and would burn off at any second. Although Red remained calm as it wasn't so much that he was on fire, it was more like he was becoming fire a fire that was being absorbed into the epicenter of their handshake. A flash of light engulfed the surrounding but before that, just a second before that Jay could see a smile on the face of Red, just before he whited out.

Jay woke up outside of the volcano the night sky was still up but seem to be fading with the coming dawn. The red beacon was gone from the volcano's top and the power emanating from the cave disappeared. In the same hand Red shook was a orbed shaped fruit, it was red on the top and white on the bottom., with a black equatorial line and a ring in the middle it had a red and orange stem. Also Jay had found a note in his pocket.

' This fruit should you choose to eat it is yours, you are my successor, Jay, Do not waste this, our encounter was not chance, but fate. This fruit was created for those with a sense of adventure, take to the seas and forge your destiny. I left everything I can give you on Mt. Silver on the Grand Line. My time is over, rise Jay.

Red'

Jay didn't understand, Everything Jay thought didn't exist actually did. 'Mt. Silver... The Grand line.' He had never left the island for anything, now 'fate' is throwing him a curve ball. Throwing caution to the wind, Jay bit into the fruit. it had a heat unlike any other food he has ever eaten. He can only compare it to drinking boiled magma. He forced every bite down until the only thing left was the stem. Then his body glowed and began to burn up, only the fire no longer burned him it felt natural, before he knew it he had transformed. The first thing he noticed was his claws, of which he had three they were white and razor sharp. Next his arms which were now redish orange, appearing more feral. He touched his face and head noticing that he had a horn protruding away from his face, while his black/blue eyes were slanted and fierce. His mouth stuck out now, and was filled with razor sharp teeth. Jay was shocked he didn't know what was going on. Turing around he saw his tail lit with a dancing flame. Jay tried to scream in horror but a that exited his mouth was a pillar of flames that shot and stuck the side of the mountain, burning any plant life and charring the stone itself.

Over the next few hours, Jay became more comfortable with his new form accepting it. 'Charmeleon...is that what this is called?' Jay thought. 'Its weird I felt like this was my name for a long time." The hours turned to days the days turned to months Jay was now one with Charmeleon as Charmeleon was with him, he didn't even acknowledge it was a different form for it felt like his own natural body. He had trained this new body learning new techniques, discovering more. Jay now felt as if he was now ready to leave the island. He reverted to human form and headed back down to the village to ready for his departure. Little did Jay know there was a certain rookie pirate looking to expand his crew and take on the Grand Line.

**A/N **I know this chapter is mainly a prologue but hold on more is on the way. Red was handled differently than I wanted to but I felt like this fit a little more and more on Red and the Char-Char fruit and all the Poke-Poke fruits will be revealed. I'm bringing Jay in after Syrup Village arc and towards the Baratie arc. Just some thoughts I'm gonna leave with.

Legendary Pokemon will not be fruits but they do exist

Not only Poke Poke fruit users can fight each other while there will be battles like this I will try to mix it up

I stared Jay at Charmeleon to try and move along plus it would be weird to have a 15 year old transforming into charmander

characters from the Pokemon games will appear along with more OC's I haven't figured out certain placements but ill get it together

there will be mega evolution

Hope that covers everything thanks for reading and let me know what I can do better or what I did wrong by reviewing. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Jay went in to town for the first time in what seemed like forever. The village hasn't changed at all still untouched by society, but the people were more excited than usual. Jay wanted to know why all the villagers were so up and rowdy, puzzled he continued on to the small hub of civilization. Many villagers stood at the entrance to the village looking in awe and wonder at Jay who was now approaching more skeptically. Jay stopped and looked at the puzzled civilians before the village elder spake up. The elder was dressed in the typical garments of the religion of the island, who worshiped Charizard. The Priest of the Giver of the Sun, a red robe with streaks of white and blue talismens around his neck Jay thought he was just another lunatic until now though.

"J-Jay... you left the village last night...?" The Elder questioned.

"Yeah... so?" Jay replied answering his question with a question.

"The people saw you head towards the mountain last night... and last night the great flame disappeared,.. did you do something?" Not knowing whether to fully disclose all of last nights events to the general public Jay simply replied with.

"Must have been a coincidence." and continued walking past the villagers to the shore.

"There is no doubt. He has become one with the great beast."

"How can you be sure." said one of the older villagers to the Elder.

"You didn't see it, the fire in his eyes told a story of its own; the heat in his aura, I felt it as he walked by." The Elder went on. "He was inherited the will of our god Charizard!"

Jay's brisk walk had took him far from the elders but he heard what they were saying. '_they figured it out after all_' he thought as he ventured on towards the shore. It was know as he was leaving that he began to notice the simplistic beauty of the village. The simple house all lined in orderly fashion there was no money on this island so all lived in acceptable conditions, they just all shared what they had with each other. The palm trees which seemed to meet to the sky offered a great compliment to the tropical atmosphere of the island. While there was no better combination of scenery than where the white sandy shores met the crisp clear blue water of the East Blue, which on his decent through the island was made visible. The people around were excited it seemed they were having some sort of festival. The children wore masks of their god Charizard as they ran and played while the villagers beat on drums and the beauty of the villages danced to there trance inducing beat their with clothes that seemed to be of a cloth greatly resembling fire they seemed as a graceful gale of flames dancing violently to their drummers hypnotic rhythm. Jay figured he would stay for the festivities, for he knew it would be way too long before he saw the Fire Isles ever again.

Without Jay knowing the festival lasted about three days. Waking up with what seemed to be a sledge hammer pounding on his temple he got up to see the Elders once again.

"Jay we know your time on the Fire Isles is over, go and embrace the destiny god has laid upon you."

"Yeah..." he said to worn to argue, plus he knew that they had reduced that he has eaten the Char-Char fruit.

"Know that we will pray for your safe return." The village elder said before leaving. It took Jay a long time to wake up and get moving he shook his head a few times and made his way to the shore. Upon making it to the beach Jay immediately noticed a large amount of people gathered at the rarely used dock, a ship had lain anchor here on the Fire Isles in what had seemed like ages. "_Must be luck_." Jay said as he headed towards the port. Finally reaching the boat Jay had noticed that the boat looked an awful lot like a pan a top a pot, and it was blue with vertical stripes of a darker blue. The ship wasn't great in size and Jay could see right away that this was mainly to gather supplies, hinted at by the large quantity of food being brought into the ship. However that didn't stop Jay, he was determined to leave this island whatever chance he got. Jay then went up to the gentleman packing the ship. He wore attire that would lead one to assume he was a cook of some kind.

"Hey, where is this ship heading?" Jay asked his brown shag blowing lazily in the wind.

"The great floating restaurant Baratie!" The cook said with enthusiasm.

"You mind if I tag along?" Jay said bluntly.

"Sure! We're always looking for new people to try our new restaurant." The chef said. Hearing this Jay had quickly jumped on board and waited for the chef to finish packing the boat. Once the preparations were made they set sail. Jay turned to watch the Fire Isles fade in the distance, no one would miss someone like him its not like he was surprised that he is leaving.

"Bye! Jay!" Jays eyes flew open as he heard his name from the island.

"Bye!" "Be Safe" Come home soon." the villagers yelled across the expanding distance. '_The people I tried to ignore my whole life_...' Jay just smiled and wave as a single tear rolled from his amber eye. The chef just laughed as the two sailed off into the horizon.

"Hey chef-guy." Jay spoke.

"Yea?" the chef answered.

"What brought you to the Fire Isles? No one has docked a ship there in most of the villagers lifetimes."

"No reason in particular, just the first island I seen is all."

"Well let people know what you saw, that island desperately needs to be put on the map."

"Will do." The rest of the ride went smoothly with no bumps, and before they knew it they were at the floating restaurant.

The restaurant was set on a ship, and a big ship at that. It had three stories, with the top sticking up which meant that are was probably residential. Each of its three stories were painted a light greenish color and were rimmed with guard rails. Windows decorated all along the exterior. However it had a mast and sails, like a regular ship would. But perhaps its most notable feature of the restaurant/ship what the head of a white fish with its orange mouth open. Jay could honestly say that he has never seen anything like that before.

"Welcome to the Baratie!" chef said while taking a bow. "Go on in someone will seat you."

"in a little bit." Jay said reluctantly while he would want to continue his journey he knew he couldn't do so on an empty stomach. Jay had no words for how this place looked. This is easily the most elegant thing Jay had laid eyes on. The restaurant was round room which was suggested by the outside appearance. It had pink walls with adorned with gold fixtures and rounded top windows. The tables where dressed in white table cloth however the glow of the light on the pink walls somewhat made the table cloths pink. People were sitting enjoying their meetings as the place had a considerable amount of guests.

Jay walked back out knowing he couldn't possibly pay for lunch, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened. Two ships out about a good way from the restaurant floating really close together. One he knew right away as a Navy Ship by its size and blue color scheme however the other one was a rather small one with a happy ram as its figure head. The Marine ship opened fire on the other ship quickly leading Jay to start to panic. '_Holy crap this is the open sea huh? __Firing withour warning.__ That ship is gonna blow up_.' He thought frantically as he gripped his head. However before the shot reached its destination what appeared to be a guy jumped up and spread his arms and legs to firmly grip the cannonball. The shot hit him as he flew back several meters to the outside of the the ship. '_Wh... whoa what is that guy_?' Jay thought as his mouth dropped a couple feet, but that look of astonishment would quickly change as he saw one of the hands slip from the Rams head. This forced the boy to change directory at what seemed to be the restaurant Jay started to freak out again. '_Crap crap crap crap crap_' Was all Jay could think as he sweated bullets that quickly evaporated due to his abnormally high body temperature. The shot was finally released from the boys body and sent directly towards the floating restaurant, causing our hero to duck for cover. The cannonball made contact with the left side of the residential part of the ship causing a bright explosion rocking the ship. After the dust settled Jay got up and scratched the back of his head '_just what did I get myself into_'


End file.
